The Men of Emma's Life
by JRennerFan
Summary: This is the story involving the men in Emma's life before Killian and what's going on with them and their roles in her life now with him here. AU
1. Jefferson

**First Once Upon a Time fanfic so please be nice! I happen to love Captain Swan and have wanted to write this story for a long time but kept coming up with excuses to put it off. This is set during the Cricket Game and super AU. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1- Jefferson**

**E-** After my little spat with Regina I felt a bit worn out and decided it was time to take Henry back home. We said our goodbyes and left.

Henry and I were halfway to the house when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around for the guilty party but my search was interrupted by Henry tugging on my hand for attention.

"Hey Mom, I was wondering if on Friday I could go over to Grace's house after school and play. Is that okay with you?" Henry asked, puppy dog eyes looked up at me and even though I was a little (or a whole heck of a lot) precarious about my son bring in the same house of the man who had drugged, kidnapped, and threatened my mom and I, I knew I couldn't resist a face like that. A final "Please Mom" sealed the deal.

"Sure kid," I relented, happy he hadn't gone back to calling me 'Emma' again.

Henry cheered a little and did a cute dance. "But…" Dance, face, and domineer immediately fell. "I'll have to talk with Jefferson about it first," I finished.

"Yeah!" Cue happy dance from adorable ten year old son once more.

It was moments like these where I was so incredibly glad I'd stayed in Storybrooke…

**K-** Finally that blasted witch had stopped hanging around my shoulder, but the crocodile was _still_ untouchable in this land.

All my hard work had been for nothing! Agitated, I was about to storm off to my ship when a strip of gold flashed at the edge of my vision.

Turning I saw that it was a woman and not just any woman mind you. It was the Swan girl. Emma.

I focused my spyglass on her to see that she was walking next to a young boy.

Must be her son, what was his name again? Never mind, it looked as though she was headed home.

No time like the present to discover where my Swan Girl lives…

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

**E-** I walked Henry to the bus stop like I did every day and saw Jefferson sending off Grace as well.

No time like the present, I thought as I mustered up some courage to approach him.

Before I knew what was happening my hand seemed to move of its own accord and grabbed Jefferson's arm, which made him turn expectantly.

"Jefferson," I started then completely forgot what I was going to say next.

This man was responsible for kidnapping my mother and I. And now I was going to let Henry go to his house? What the heck am I thinking?

Oh yeah, kind of told my kid I'd let him.

Great, this was just great. Jefferson gave me an easy smile, "Emma? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Jefferson I was- Well actually Henry was wondering if he could come over to your house and play with Grace. I said it'd be alright but only if you agreed."

His grin widened even more. "That'd be lovely Emma."

"But," I continued. "I'd have to come as well after the whole kidnapping my mom and I stuff."

Jefferson laughed and nodded, "Of course I'd love for you and Henry to come over. I'll inform Grace, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

"Mom!" I turned around to see Henry bounding towards me, backpack bouncing over his shoulder.

I grinned, "Hey kid, ready to go home?"

"Yep," he flashed that adorable eleven year old grin.

I laughed at his cuteness; I was the luckiest mother alive…

**K-** I watched as my swan and the man with the questionable fashion sense talked with one another.

They were smiling and looked blissful; I tried to ignore the pang I felt in my stomach that I hadn't felt for a long time, jealously.

Why the heck was I feeling this way? It wasn't as though I had any _feelings_ for Emma.

No, I'd lost the capacity to love a long time ago, but I knew what attraction was like. I just needed to get her out of my head, forget her.

Especially if she belongs to someone else, it wasn't worth the heartbreak, not after what had happened to Milah…

**Last bit is extremely cheesy, fluffy, and OOC but I'll try to improve that next chapter! Please tell me what you thought.**


	2. August

**Thank you so much pinkcrazyness for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, hopefully better than the last one.**

**Chapter 2- August**

**E-** I sat on a bench on the pier that was near to the docks hoping to clear my head, and hoping no one else would come to me with their numerous problems.

Too much had happened at once in Fairytale Land before they'd left. Mary Margaret talking to David, Mulan taking the compass, tracking her down, Aurora being freed by Hook and his message to her...

What kind bull crap was that anyway? He might have _feelings_ for me? Please.

I remembered the fight at the portal, it was almost like he'd let me win. But Hook wouldn't possibly do that. He wanted his Crocodile and-

"Emma?" I turned sharply to see a man I never thought I would again.

"August?" I asked even as I got up to pull him into an embrace.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Yeah it's me."

I pulled away slightly to study his face, decidedly not made of wood.

When I voiced this observation August only laughed more, "Only because of you Emma, you saved me. You saved _everyone._"

I smiled. "I'm glad you're back August," I told him, sitting back down on my bench and he quickly followed suit.

"So what's been happening lately? I heard you went back to our land, what was it like?"

"Lots of ogres." August laughed. "And Regina's mom Cora, I actually feel a little sympathy for her having that woman as a mother. Sir Lancelot, Mulan, Aurora, a Giant, and the undead," I added.

August nodded, "Did you see the castle?"

"Yes, but it's been trashed. I also met Captain Hook, though I think Captain Innuendo suits him much better," I smirked and August chuckled some more.

"Now that you're back, you don't think I'm crazy, I'm not wood, and you're not trying to solve a murder do you want to go for another date. I'll get you a drink," he offered.

"Will the drink be whiskey or wine this time? Or just water," I questioned playfully.

"Wow, you really want me to get you drunk don't you?" August grinned.

I laughed, "The answer's still maybe." We continued to talk and talk for what seemed a lifetime.

I wonder if this is what having a brother was like…

**K-** A flash of blond hair in the corner of my vision drew my eyes from the glistening ocean waves to the pier where none other than Emma Swan sat, rubbing her temples repeatedly.

I watched for a while, wondering if she was waiting for someone to meet her or if she was just thinking.

After pacing the length of my ship several times and no one showed I made up my mind to go talk to Emma, maybe if I got shut down early on then if might not sting as much and I could finally forget about her.

The moment that my boot took a step off the _Roger_ a man called out to Emma. She seemed to recognize him and they embraced.

I felt what was felt of my heart squeeze painfully in my chest, but couldn't bring myself to look away. They began talking and I felt the need to listen in.

Like the pirate I am, I snuck up behind them stealthily, staying well hidden underneath the pair.

The man, August, was asking questions about the Enchanted Forest and I noticed she didn't mention me.

Put out I was about to leave when my Swan said my name and hinted about my many suggestive comments.

I resisted the urge to laugh which soon became the urge to tear out the man's throat when he asked Emma for a drink, but knew she'd turn him down like she'd do to any other man.

Of course though, my Swan continued to unbalance me at every turn in every aspect without even being consciously aware of it.

After that little revelation I trudged back to my ship, sulking and not particular caring if Emma or the man noticed me, not that they would, they were too busy with each other...

**Yeah, Killian's being a bit of a baby, sorry about that, but he loves Emma so can you blame the guy for pouting? He's taking everything out of context and blowing it out of proportion. Please tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!**


	3. Graham

**Thanks for the reviews, and for not hating my story.**

**Chapter 3- Graham**

**E- "**_Graham Humbart, beloved protector and friend of Storybrooke," _I read aloud from the tombstone. No birth or death date, only the inscription and a small engraved wolf in the top right corner.

It fitted Graham, simple and over the top but the wolf served to remind me of the one Graham had claimed was his friend.

I closed my eyes and remembered his calloused hands as they gently cradled my face and his mused hair I itched to run my fingers through. I saw his muscled arms and body that would protect me and his strong yet comforting features. But, above all, I saw Graham's beautiful eyes and how he'd looked at me so lovingly, like I was the only one in the world that mattered to him, that he wanted.

I remembered Graham and saw such pure and raw love.

Of course though he'd been ripped from me, the first person to leave me behind _un_willingly for a change, but the hurt was still there.

Regina had stolen my second chance at happiness, the only man who had ever tried to fight for me and hadn't given up at the first sight of defeat.

I twirled a small, red dart between my fingers. _"I never miss."_ His deep, Irish lit sent shivers down my spine. Even in memory his voice still affected me in ways I hadn't thought possible.

My eyes opened and my cheeks were damp with tears I hadn't realized I'd cried.

I set the dart down next to the headstone, it seemed more appropriate than flowers.

Mary Margaret had said he was the Huntsman from Fairytale Land, and that he had saved her life by defying Regina because he knew she was innocent. If not for him and his pure heart, I wouldn't have been born, and neither would Henry.

After getting back from Fairytale Land I decided to look through Henry's book and brush up on my bedtime stories. Turns out the Evil Queen had taken the Huntsman's heart in place of Snow's and forced him to do her bidding.

Now, I couldn't blame Graham for sleeping with Regina and it made my heart ache even more knowing that she'd forced him into it.

Lying down on the grass beside the grave, I pillowed my head with my arms, and looked up at the tree overhead and the sky beyond it.

Slowly I felt myself drifting off into unconsciousness and remembered.

**K-** I followed my Swan to a cemetery. She weaved through rows of headstones until stopping before one near the giant tree at the center.

Emma sank to her knees and touched words I couldn't make out from where I'd hidden myself.

Carefully, I made my way to the tree and peered around the trunk. Her voice was so startling I thought she'd caught me, but her words weren't for me.

**"**_Graham Humbart, beloved protector and friend of Storybrooke," _she read. Who was Graham?

I racked my mind, searching for any mentions of the man or maybe- Then I remembered our conversation on the beanstalk after I'd bandaged her hand.

_"For someone's whose never been in love, you're quite perspective aren't you?" _

_"Maybe I was… Once…"_

Was this the man my Swan had been talking about and not the puppet from the other day?

I so badly wanted to solve this enigma that was Emma Swan. She was contradicting and passionate and so very different from every other woman I'd seen. She was no-nonsense and dedicated; she was independent and a great mother who loved her son more than anything else in the world. She wasn't perfect, but that was another thing I admired her for.

I watched tears escape from her closed lids and wanted to comfort her but couldn't bring myself to move closer.

Emma lied next to her lost love and fell asleep quickly. I walked up to her and studied her timeless face.

Crouching next to her, I placed a small kiss on my Swan's forehead.

There was no denying or preventing it now, I was positively, irrefutably, in love with Emma Swan…

**I know this story doesn't seem Captain Swan except on Killian's part but I promise it is, don't worry. Please tell me what you thought.**


	4. Neal

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are fantastic and just so you know in this Neal doesn't have a fiancé. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 4- Neal**

**E-** "Emma!" A cruelly familiar voice behind me yelled causing me to freeze in panic.

Dread seized me and my blood curled with fear. Oh, no, it couldn't be. Please, no.

Painfully I turned around only to have apprehension settle in when my nightmares came true during midday. Standing across the street was none other than Neal.

I stared at him, and felt my heart break all over again.

Why did he have shown up right now? Everything was working itself out with Regina and Gold, and her parents, Henry…

Henry. What was he going to think when he found out that I lied to him? That his father isn't dead? He's going to hate me, I thought, I'll be no better than Regina. That scared me more than I'd ever admit to anyone.

"Emma I can't believe it's really you!" Neal exclaimed, his face lite up and ecstatic.

A frown made its home on my lips, "What the heck are you _doing_ here Neal?"

He seemed taken aback as though he hadn't given me up to the cops all those years ago. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" I scoffed, "You _left_ me Neal, after everything we've been through you left me like everyone else. I actually thought that you loved me, that you wanted me, that you cared…" I trailed off, and tears burst from my lids unrestrained for once.

"Emma come on you know it wasn't like that," Neal defended himself.

"How could I know anything Neal? You betrayed my trust, you gave me up to the cops, you lied to me and you abandoned me in prison to pay for your crimes while I was pregnant with _your_ son!" I ranted, fashioning each words into the sharpest knife, intent on causing as much damage as possible.

"We have a son?" Neal asked.

"No. I have a son, now just leave me the heck alone Neal, haven't you hurt me enough? Henry deserves more than a coward of a father whose only priority is himself."

"Emma, please listen to me okay? I did love you, and if I had known you were pregnant I never would have even thought about leaving please; let me meet him."

I shook my head, over my dead body I'll let you meet him you slime ball.

"All that means to me is that I wasn't enough for you to stay, now leave Storybrooke Neal, before you break his heart like you did mine."

With that I spun on my heel and marched away, head held high.

He was never going to hurt me again…

**K-** I listened to Emma's little quarrel with Bae, did the poor lass even know who he really was?

So I had been wrong earlier, the Huntsman hadn't been Swan's love afterall.

Gotten extremely close to her heart maybe, but Bae had been the one to break it, to turn her into a too-tough woman with serious trust issues and walls higher than the largest kingdom.

Bae stood there for a moment, stunned, before gathering himself and an oversized duffel bag.

He loaded it into one of metal cages on wheels. So, the coward was going to give up just like that, just like his father, Milah would've been disappointed.

The horseless wagon made a strangled sound and Bae was gone from Storybrooke in the blink of an eye.

I quickly followed the street Emma had gone down previously. Soon I saw her entering the woods and raced after her.

When I had caught up to her, my Swan Girl was sitting against the base of a tree with her knees drawn close to her chest and her head in her hands. Slowly I approached Emma and sat beside her.

Sobs continued to wrack through her body and I put an arm around her shoulders. I feared she'd rip it off for touching her or demand answers as to how I'd gotten her but instead she turned towards me and buried her face in my shoulder.

"There, there, love. It's going to be alright. I've got you, I've got you…" I continued murmuring sweet nothings into Emma's hair as I rubbed her back.

Once she seemed to have gathered her wits about her, Emma pulled back a bit to look me in the eyes. I stared solemnly back at her, waiting for my Swan to come to me in her own time.

"Why are you here?" she croaked.

I contemplated the question. She had asked why, not how or even where Cora was. Maybe she didn't care.

"I'm here love because you're hurting and need consolation love. You need to know that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. And he sure as heck doesn't deserve you in the least bit Emma. You're better than that, better than him," I told her earnestly before placing my lips lightly but solidly on her forehead.

She laughed a bit and my heart clenched in longing to have her in all the ways I desired.

"Thanks Hook, that means a lot to me, even if it's coming from you," she joked and I pulled her tighter to me.

I knew I'd have to let go of her sooner rather than later but I'm planning on making this moment last as long as possible with Emma. My beautiful Swan Girl…

**I know, I know, I'm a complete cheese ball. Hope you liked it anyways, sorry for the delay. Please tell me if there are any other guys in OUAT I can write a chapter about before I finish this up!**


End file.
